Too Far Gone: Continuation of HighGreenBunny's Story
by girl-who-flies-with-dragons
Summary: PLEASE SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE. Modern AU. Hiccup and Jack are good friends, and both crushing super hard. But Jack's going crazy wondering what happened to Hiccup that night, frustrated at being kept at arm's length. Hiccup is terrified Dagur will find him, and Jack will reject him. Will they ever be more than friends? And will Hiccup's nightmare become a reality? Mature Content BoyxBoy
1. The Nightmare

**A/N I am so excited to post this story, as the title suggests this continues HighGreenBunny's hitherto unfinished story "Too Far Gone" PLEASE read her's first, because 1) it's marvelous, and 2) my references won't make much sense otherwise. So, the usual disclaimers: this story is rated M for a reason, and I claim no ownership to any of the characters-all rights go to Dreamworks. All credit for the idea/plot goes to HighGreenBunny, so basically the only thing I own is my laptop. Huge thanks to Tabi for the opportunity to post this! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Too Far Gone**

 **The Nightmare (or: How to Have a Sleepover Without Permission)**

When the movie ended Jack turned to look at Hiccup, words dying on his lips as he realized the cinnamon-haired youth had fallen asleep, head still resting on Jack's knees and an arm draped lazily over his legs. Maybe he had been wrong about Hiccup being too calm about everything. When was the last time he'd gotten a decent night's sleep? Or slept at all? The white-haired man watched him for a moment as he breathed steadily. He knew he should go, but if he was honest with himself, he didn't really want to. Maybe he could just fall asleep here; after all, Hiccup did invite him over so hopefully he wouldn't be mad about an impromptu sleepover. On the couch. Together.

Jack closed his eyes and tried to relax, but it wasn't long before his legs started to cramp up; what with their bent position and Hiccup's weight against them. No way was this going to work. He sat up, grimacing, and looked back at Hiccup. He appeared to be out cold, maybe he could lift him up just enough to move his legs out—no, what if he woke up? Jack would feel terrible. Did it make him a bad person for coming up with excuses to sleep on the couch with him even though he hadn't asked? Shaking his head, the personal trainer carefully held his small friend's shoulders so that he wasn't jostled (too much) as he stretched his legs to rest flat on the couch; gently pulling Hiccup to lay on top of his abdomen. After a tense moment when he thought Hiccup was going to wake up, Jack breathed out and lightly wrapped an arm around the freckled boy's torso; finally drifting off.

Hiccup struggled against Dagur's grip, begging him to stop, to leave him alone. His pleas were met with maniacal laughter that terrified the aubrunet more than the loudest yell; fear stealing his breath as his efforts to prevent Dagur from stripping him failed.

He woke suddenly, a quiet scream leaving his mouth as his heart continued to race. Hiccup frantically looked around with over-dilated pupils; heaving for air as he realized he was awake and Dagur wasn't there. It was just a nightmare—yet another one. But those events had actually happened in real life so frequently that the green-eyed man couldn't prevent the tears from flowing as he shook violently. Even though Hiccup had gotten away from him physically, and it had seemed like he'd made so much progress, Dagur was still in his head. Coupled with the "Hans incident" that was horribly fresh in his mind, it was just too much. Overcome with anxiety, Hiccup was crying so hard he was only faintly aware that Jack was there on the couch with him.

Jack had jolted into wakefulness as soon as Hiccup cried out; and now as he sat up he could see the freckled youth curled in on himself, sobbing. Jack felt his chest tighten with worry, _was this because of the other night?_ He STILL didn't know what had happened; only that he never wanted Hiccup to be hurt or afraid again. Yet he felt helpless to change that without information. Biting his lip, Jack reached to put his hand on a trembling shoulder, then thought better of it. Last time Hiccup had come to him, and with him being in such a fragile state the white-haired man didn't want to risk startling him.

"Hiccup." Jack spoke quietly when his companion's crying slowed somewhat. Hiccup lifted his head to look at him briefly, the raw anguish in his face so intense Jack's heart nearly broke. "Hiccup, what happened? What's wrong?" _Not just right now but when you got beat up and everything too._

Jack watched anxiously as Hiccup took a shaky breath. "Nothing, I don't want to talk about it, it's fine, I'll-I'll be fine." He rambled, furiously trying to wipe away his tears. Jack's eyes narrowed and he felt anger start to burn in him, even though he knew that wasn't fair. " _Nothing_ , Hiccup? It sure doesn't seem like it! I mean, I know we haven't exactly known each other very long, but you came to me the other night when you were all bashed up, I figured that meant you trusted me! I just—" Jack sighed, running his hands through his hair and softening his voice. "Hiccup, I have no idea what's going on, just that _something_ is, and it's driving me crazy because I want to help but I can't if I don't know anything." Hiccup look at him again, this time in confusion. "Why? Why do you want to help me so much?" Upon hearing this Jack inhaled sharply. Did Hiccup think he had an ulterior motive? What kind of relationships had he even had to question Jack's intentions?

He thought of Astrid, Hiccup's only friend so far as he knew, and how she was always there for him. "Because I care about you Hiccup, and we're friends, and I want you to be happy," he finally answered. "Is that so hard to believe?" Moving slowly, Jack took a bandaged hand in his. "Please can't you tell me?"

As Jack spoke, Hiccup felt disconnected from his body and reality, his friend's voice sounding far away as his mind raced. As always, the thought of telling Jack was utterly terrifying. He was so ashamed of what he'd done, the disgusting and terrible things he'd allowed to happen, that he could hardly stand himself and didn't think anyone else would either. The rational part of him whispered that given the support he'd shown so far, Jack wasn't going to suddenly hate him; but another part of Hiccup was afraid of loosing the person he'd come to rely on so much, and definitely ruining any chance—however small that might be—of having a relationship with him. He was used to being gripped by fear of consequences; but as he sat there feeling the strain of Jack's unanswered question, some corner of Hiccup's mind could clearly see that shutting him out would also push him away eventually. It wasn't fair to keep relying on him for comfort and support while keeping secrets and not really letting him help. And the cinnamon-haired man was smart enough to know that even the most loving people could get extremely frustrated by secrets given enough time. Case in point: Astrid.

Rubbing his face, Hiccup shifted on the couch slightly. Speaking about his nightmare and his past would be torture. But he had to. Looking back at his anxiously waiting friend, Hiccup knew he had to spill. Because if he didn't, things would get difficult with Jack—and Dagur would still be winning. "I, I had a nightmare about my ex-boyfriend."

Jack's eyes widened progressively as Hiccup began to talk, in a faltering voice so quiet he could barely hear him. The white-haired man knew this was an extremely vulnerable situation for Hiccup, and sensed that one wrong or mistimed gesture could shatter it, so he kept his mouth shut and listened attentively. God it was hard though. He couldn't keep the tears in as he got what sounded like the full (and probably rarely aired) story on what happened the other night—and why Hiccup came to Burgess in the first place.

Through his own crying, Hiccup told Jack everything about his relationship with Dagur, if you could even call it that, and how quickly it had spiraled into a vicious cycle of abuse. Wiping his eyes for the umpteenth time, the aubrunet couldn't bring himself to look at Jack as he described the pain, the manipulation, his own self-loathing, and how his father didn't even know he was gay. How Astrid had freaked and tried to talk some sense into him when she finally found out, but he'd been too stupid and afraid to listen. That he'd never told anyone the full story besides Astrid, not even the therapist he was currently seeing. And even now after totally changing his living situation Dagur still had a grip on him psychologically, and it had been so easy to think about just giving up.

Jack sat perfectly motionless through all this, so horrified by what Hiccup had gone through, and the fear he obviously still lived in, that he wanted to throw up.

Pausing to catch his breath, Hiccup smiled humorlessly, "You should have heard Astrid on the phone when I mentioned that I should just come back. It's a miracle my ears didn't bleed she chewed me out so bad." Keeping his gaze locked on Hiccup, Jack saw that those green eyes were hollow as the 'smile' slid off his face and he continued. "But I'm still messing up. No one made me go to that bar the—the other night. I knew what Hans wanted, I should've just said "no" and left, but I didn't. Well, I did, eventually," he amended; throat burning with shame. Jack must hate him, and verbalizing all this was _so hard_ but at the same time it was like someone had opened a floodgate and he couldn't stop.

"Luckily I came to my senses and told him to stop before anything major happened, which is when he hit me. I got away and just, ran, and I found you on the roof and…well, you know that part." Hiccup trailed off, head in his hands as he shook. He couldn't bring himself to say the rest: how Jack made him feel so safe, how he didn't tell him anything that night because he was—is—terrified of loosing his friendship, how being around Jack makes him happier than he'd ever imagined, that he's pretty sure he's in love with him.

Hiccup says none of these things, he'd already spilled so much shit he figured the guillotine would come down any second now and Jack would up and leave and never want to see him again. Oh God, why did he say all that, why couldn't he have just brushed it off, made some excuse and shown Jack to the door, stupid stupid stupid—

"Hiccup." Said teen teared up when Jack spoke his name in the gentlest voice he'd ever heard. He felt the white-haired man carefully touch his shoulder, and when he looked up at him he nearly gasped at the kindness in his friend's eyes. Tentative relief flooded the cinnamon-haired youth, threatening to spill more tears. _He doesn't hate me, he couldn't be looking at me like that if he hated me_ …

"Hiccup," Jack moved his hand to cup a freckled cheek, scrambling to get rid of the lump in his throat and find the right words to reassure his friend. "Thank you," he whispered, "for telling me, for trusting me with all that. I…" He took a shaky breath, how the hell did Hiccup even get up in the morning? He scooted a little closer, looking the teen right in the eyes. "I want you to be happy, and feel safe; I'm so glad you left him Hiccup and that you aren't in physical danger anymore, that takes guts, and telling me all this takes guts, please don't beat yourself up about staying as long as you did, just…" He was rambling, he _so_ hadn't meant to ramble or sound preachy or anything. _Way to go Jack_ , he berated himself. But before he could continue Hiccup spoke.

"You-you're not disgusted by-by what I've done, or that...I'm gay?" He asked hesitantly. Shaking his head emphatically Jack brought his other hand up to Hiccup's face as he continued looking into viridian eyes, desperate to convey his sincerity. "No Hiccup, I'm just upset that you had to go through all that, that you're still suffering—I can't even understand how you're able to function." Jack tried to calm his breathing, "I want to be here for you Hiccup, and help if I can. I want you to be able to leave all that behind and live happily, and I will do _anything_ to help you get there. Please let me be here for you. Please don't push me away."

Hiccup managed to smile through his tears, nodding his head slightly. He wasn't used to thinking of himself as lucky, but that is exactly the word that came to mind. Now that he'd shared his horrifying secrets and been met with even greater kindness and support he felt a little foolish for not trusting Jack with this sooner; but mostly relieved beyond belief to have this precious person in his life. Hiccup was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of Jack's arms wrapping around him in a tentative hug, which the freckled teen instantly melted into; placing his arms around the other's neck and resting his forehead on his shoulder. A few more tears fell gently, like the last stuttering drops of a rainstorm as the air warms and the sun comes out.

They stayed that way for several minutes, Hiccup soaking in the feeling of safety that was Jack, said man murmuring softly while rubbing gentle circles on his back. Eventually Hiccup pulled away to look into cobalt eyes, his own eyebrows narrowing slightly when he realized something. "Did I fall asleep on top of you?" He watched perplexed as Jack got a deer-in-the-headlights look, before bursting. "I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to pull anything funny, I swear, I just—I should've just woken you up and left but it seemed like you hadn't been sleeping well lately and I—" Jack yanked on his hair agitatedly, "I shouldn't have done that, and with everything you just shared I feel terrible and…" The cinnamon-haired youth gaped slightly as he realized what had Jack so worked up. He was afraid Hiccup thought he was taking advantage of him. Which, if you wanted to get technical, Jack had; but Hiccup knew he had only good intentions. And he was secretly pleased at the thought of lying on top of his crush, even if the sentiments weren't reciprocated.

"Jack." Hiccup figured he'd better put him out of his misery. He put his hands on the personal trainer's shoulders. "Jack, it's okay, I'm not upset." He tilted the other's chin so their eyes met. _Don't kiss him don't kiss him don't kiss him_. He swallowed slightly. "I know you didn't mean anything funny, I trust you. I—I've been so scared to tell you and…well, I'm glad you were here when I woke up. And I'm glad you're in my life." _And I can hardly believe that you don't hate me or think I'm a horribly disgusting person, because Lord knows I do._ He was relieved to see Jack relax and stop biting his lip; unable to help himself he pulled Jack into a hug. It was kind of strange being the one trying to do the comforting, not that he minded. He felt the personal trainer rest his head on his shoulder, soft words reaching his ears. "I'm really happy I met you too Hiccup."


	2. The Exhibit

**The Exhibit (or: How to Impress Your 'Hopefully' Almost Boyfriend)**

Jack twiddled his fingers as he made his way towards the gleaming art building, a couple of butterflies in his stomach even as he smiled in excitement. Hiccup had asked the white-haired man to come to a gallery show with him; and now that Jack knew for sure the freckled boy was gay, he couldn't help thinking of the word "date". He'd certainly _acted_ like it was one while getting ready; with the result that he was wearing brown slacks, a dark blue dress shirt, and a gray sweater vest. Oh sure, the blue-eyed man kept telling himself that—unlike walks in the park—this was the sort of event people were _supposed_ to be a bit dressed up for, but in reality he'd totally done it in hopes of impressing a certain little art enthusiast.

As he neared the entryway his thoughts traveled back to a week ago, when Hiccup had had that nightmare and finally told him everything. He could hardly believe the younger man had the courage to tell him all that, and Jack could see that he'd been more than a little scared of rejection. Jack smiled slightly as he ran through the night in his mind's eye. They'd remained on the couch for quite awhile, until he finally mentioned that he should probably go (not that he actually wanted to) and let Hiccup get some sleep. He'd been pleasantly surprised when the freckled teen, face reddening adorably, asked him to stay; and they'd ended up in his bed—not like that! Jack had to admit it was slightly awkward lying there next to his crush, though the aubrunet had passed out right away; sparing him from any forced conversation or uncomfortable silence.

He'd remained awake for some time, reveling in Hiccup's confession that he was gay, and remembering Aster's comment about him liking Jack. Feeling hopeful about having a chance with him, yet legitimately worried about making a move since the guy had only just gotten out of a terrible relationship and he didn't want him to feel pressured. Right before falling asleep, Jack had screwed up his courage—or perhaps tossed away his sanity—and whispered to the sleeping figure next to him. "I like you."

Returning to the present, Jack walked through the large ornate doors, eyes scanning the crowd briefly before finding cinnamon hair. Hiccup was standing by a pillar near the entryway, and had obviously been watching for Jack. The latter was a bit relieved to see he wasn't the only one dressed up; though the blue-eyed man felt his face getting ridiculously warm as he took in the sight of Hiccup in his fitted black pants and dark green dress shirt. _Holy shit Hiccup looks hot_. Not that he didn't always, but this was the first time he'd seen him in anything fancy. His cuts and bruises were completely healed now, leaving those freckles in all their glory. Trying not to let his jaw trail on the floor, or grin like an idiot, or both; Jack quickly made his way over to greet a smiling Hiccup.

The university student had been on pins and needles waiting for Jack, every flutter of movement jerking his attention in hopes of spotting white hair. Since he'd told Jack about his past, he felt calmer; more secure in himself and life in general. Oh sure, he'd had the initial period of frightening vulnerability, and he was still worried that Dagur might find him, but mostly he felt like a giant obstacle had been cleared from his relating with the personal trainer. For the past few days he'd gone to train with the man at the gym as often as he could—though it got harder and harder to concentrate on his workout—and surprised himself by asking Jack to come to the art show with him. In retrospect though, it really wasn't that difficult, even if they would never be anything more than close friends Hiccup was somehow more confident in reaching out now.

However, this novel assuredness didn't prevent him from nearly having a heart attack as Jack walked in the door with his blue shirt, perfectly tossled white hair, and dazzling smile. _He's dressed for a date_ , Hiccup thought dimly, hoping that his face wasn't as red as it felt. _I mean, I am too but it's not like I_ said _it was a date. Maybe I'm not_ _the only one thinking along those lines…_

Hiccup beamed as Jack gave him a hug, wondering if it was his imagination that he was being squeezed a little tighter than was typical for friends, especially friends who saw each other almost every day. They separated, just smiling for a moment before Hiccup cleared his throat. "So, you uh, want to see the exhibit?" _Smooth Hiccup, real smooth_. "There's a pretty ingenious sculpture over here, if…" he waved his hand absently while watching Jack's face, which only grinned wider. "Lead the way."

They spent a long time in the first section of the exhibit, and while Jack had never really had much to do with art before he was fascinated. He couldn't believe someone had the patience to glue together enough chopsticks to build a life-sized, 3-D person; or paint what seemed to be every single feather on a peacock. He didn't necessarily _like_ every piece of artwork, but he definitely admired the skill that went into them. And he quite enjoyed watching an enthralled Hiccup analyze and swoon over each one, pointing out to Jack some of the processes and techniques the artists must have used. He had learned a few weeks ago that Hiccup planned to minor in art once he got to that stage in his education, and his love for the field was obvious.

He was not, however, expecting to see his friend's name on the card next to a strikingly gorgeous painting of a female Viking; battle ax in hand and head turned to look over her shoulder, blond hair blowing in an invisible breeze. Gaping, the blue-eyed man blinked rapidly before leaning closer to read it again, certain he must have gotten it wrong. But he hadn't. 'Hamish Haddock, Freshman' was printed clearly on the neat little card right next to the huge painting. Jack was flabbergasted. He didn't even know Hiccup was actively making art, let alone featured in a large exhibit! In wonderment, he looked slowly at the half-dozen or so paintings on the same wall as the Vikingess, all featuring a similar theme or style—and all labeled with the name 'Hamish'.

Tearing his eyes away from the stunning display, Jack's gaze fell on a freckled figure standing a little ways away and examining someone else's painting as if he had no idea Jack was in front of his own work. The little shit. " _Hiccup_ ," Jack hissed softly. The aubrunet turned towards him, an innocent look on his face that didn't fool the elder for an instant.

Jack walked over to him. "You know," he spoke mock-angrily, "you could've at _least_ told me that you pick up a paintbrush once in a while." Hiccup smirked. "What, and miss seeing your facial expression when you found out?" "I'm serious Hiccup! Sure you told me that you plan to minor in art, but this?" He gestured to the wall, a look of awe on his face, "They're so beautiful. I had no idea you could do stuff like this." Turning back to his companion, he saw that Hiccup had the grace to look embarrassed, arm cupping the back of his head as he bit his lip. "You really think so? You like them?" Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Jack looked into green ones instead. "Duh. They're _amazing_. I'm no art expert, but do you even need to take classes in it? I mean, clearly you've got the hang of it." Hiccup laughed lightly, making the pale man's heart do cartwheels without his permission. "There's always more to learn Jack."

They spent a good couple of hours at the art exhibit; Jack peppering Hiccup with questions about the types of art he created, how long he'd been making art for ("As long as I can remember really"), and what he hoped to do with it. Jack also guessed correctly that the Viking warrior was Astrid ("Hmm, maybe I DON'T want to meet her after all, she looks scary"), and he was flattered when Hiccup shyly asked if he could paint him someday. As they finished up the freckled man asked Jack if he wanted to go get some ice cream, and the personal trainer nodded so eagerly it was a wonder he didn't hurt his neck. It seemed he wasn't the only excited one however, to judge from the way Hiccup's eyes lit up at his answer.

At the ice cream parlor their time was filled with friendly chatting and comfortable laughter—beginning when Jack got vanilla and Hiccup got chocolate, which they both agreed were completely unoriginal yet totally delicious. As he sat across from Hiccup, the white-haired man inwardly marveled at how _happy_ his companion seemed; he'd never heard the little artist laugh so much. And it was genuine laughter, born out of joy and comfort, rather than nerves or drunkenness. Looking into those emerald eyes Jack felt his breath hitch, and he practically ached from wanting to know if his romantic feelings were reciprocated; if Hiccup's smile meant the same thing as his own. He wanted to continue hearing him laugh; seeing his eyes crinkle when he grinned. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

He prolonged it some by driving Hiccup home, not that he would have had to walk very far. During their time at the art show—and especially while eating ice cream—the idea of asking the cinnamon-haired youth out on another excursion (cough cough _date_ ) had been quite prominent on his mind. Yet somehow it was much harder than usual to get the words out, even though he'd done things like show up on Hiccup's doorstep unexpectedly and insist they go hang out; and every passing minute in the car that he failed to ask only made him more anxious. _Had he ever been this nervous to ask someone out on a date?_ No, definitely not _._

Too soon they were in front of the apartment, and before Hiccup could say anything Jack offered to walk him up. They stood a bit awkwardly on the step, Jack scratching the back of his head absentmindedly as he tried to make sure he had enough air in his lungs to talk. God it was hard though, seeing Hiccup right in front of him with those stupidly attractive freckles and beautiful lips he wanted to taste so badly. _So much for giving Hiccup time after his prior nightmarish relationship._

Hiccup had had a wonderful afternoon with Jack, and despite his heart beating so loudly he worried his friend would hear it, he couldn't have imagined a better time. It had been _ages_ since he'd laughed that hard. Being around Jack was so easy, and yet as the day ended he was pretty sure something was up with the personal trainer. His demeanor had shifted slightly during the car ride, though he'd kept up their amicable conversation quite well. And now that they were saying goodbye Hiccup really wanted to know if something was indeed bothering him and if there was any way he could help. _Maybe he's thinking about his sister_ , _I know he misses her_.

Jack snapped to attention when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and heard a soft voice. "Hey Jack, are you okay?" _Uh oh, he noticed_. Cobalt eyes blinked rapidly as their owner tried to push away his nervousness. "Yeah, I'm good, I—I really had a great time with you today Hiccup." He was rewarded with a beautiful smile, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, a slight blush as well. Encouraged, Jack continued. "It was totally awesome seeing the artistic side of your life. Thank you, for, well, everything." Hiccup responded in kind, saying something about how it was the best afternoon he'd had in a long time and he was glad Jack had come with him; but said man didn't catch everything since he was trying to get his words in a row.

Looking into viridian eyes, Jack cleared his throat slightly. "So, um, I'm not sure if you heard but, there's a fair coming to town next week; I was wondering if—maybe—you'd like to go?" _Please say yes please say yes please say yes_. Jack didn't even care that his face broke into the most ridiculous grin when Hiccup replied, "I'd love to." As he gave his crush a hug goodnight and then walked back to his car, trying not to bounce on his toes with excitement, Jack reflected that some answers were even better than "yes".


	3. The Fair

**The Fair (or: How to Be a Romantic Sap)**

Hiccup's sides shook with suppressed giggles as Jack swore yet again. Who knew he could have such a foul mouth? They were at the fairgrounds playing darts; Hiccup had gone first scoring a couple bull's-eyes and landing all of his remaining darts well within the rings. Now Jack was in front of the target—failing miserably, growing increasingly frustrated with each lousy shot, and managing only to score a couple of outer rings. Hiccup watched as his companion's round ended, and he turned back towards the aubrunet with a sigh. Upon noticing Hiccup's amusement, he mock-glared at him before switching to an embarrassed smile. "I can't believe you totally creamed me at darts, obviously I'm not very good but you said you'd never even played before!" he accused. Hiccup's eyes danced, "Well, 'Mr. overly-competitive-foul-mouth', you seem to be forgetting that as an artist I have great eye-hand coordination." Jack just chuckled and laced his fingers through freckled ones, making their owner blush slightly. "I don't doubt it."

They roamed through the fairgrounds, stopping frequently to play games and go on rides. Hiccup thought it was completely adorable how Jack's face would light up every time he found a particularly exciting ride—which was often—and then he'd practically drag Hiccup over to get in line for it. They both ate way too much sugar, and shrieked loudly on the rides. Hiccup may or may not have clung to Jack during several of them, despite the fact that the safety bar was probably much sturdier. The artist and the personal trainer had just gotten off an insanely dizzying ride, still laughing and trying to catch their breath, when Jack spoke. "We should totally go on the roller-coasters next!" His grin wavered as he watched Hiccup's face flush shamefully. "I'm sorry Jack, I—I can't do roller-coasters; I turn green just watching, and the one time I actually went on one, well—" The white-haired man smiled his understanding, trying to put Hiccup at ease. "Not to worry, there are plenty of other things to do. Besides, we can't have your face going green, it would spoil all your cute freckles." As soon as the words left his mouth he groaned inwardly. _Shit, did I seriously just say that?_ He glanced briefly at the cinnamon-haired youth, whose face looked as red as his felt. Oh well. He _did_ think they were cute; and even though he hadn't gotten any confirmation of his companion's feelings—yet—Hiccup seemed fine with them holding hands periodically, so he couldn't have been _too_ out of line.

Night had descended fully by the time the two friends queued up for the Ferris wheel, which Jack had been deliberately saving for last. He'd always thought a nighttime ride on one would be romantic; and now as they were slowly rising into the sky and looking down at the sparkling city lights he could confirm that it was indeed wondrous. But what really took his breath away was the beautiful little Hiccup beside him.

Sitting up there with Jack, Hiccup felt so happy and exhilarated he was half-tempted to pinch himself to make sure he was awake. Of course he'd had fun and wonderful experiences before, especially with his mother and Astrid; but he'd been enveloped by a black cloud for so long that his times with the personal trainer tended to feel a little surreal. And now, they were having a really romantic night given that nothing was official, and the little Viking was pretty sure at this point which direction Jack was leaning in. Or maybe he just desperately hoped he was right, since with every passing minute it became more difficult to restrain himself from kissing the white-haired man. He settled for leaning against him and resting his head on his shoulder, which he assured himself was still a fairly daring move. Hiccup let his breath out and smiled when he felt Jack press back against him and rest his cheek lightly on his head. He could get used to this, he really could.

Jack's chest flooded with warmth when he felt the freckled youth snuggle up to him, and he happily laid his cheek on soft cinnamon hair. Far sooner than he would have liked he forced himself to sit upright again; knowing that the ride was almost over and he didn't want to miss his chance. As Jack moved Hiccup lifted his head as well, and when azure eyes met viridian ones Jack tried hard not to gulp with how freaking close they were. Afraid he was going to lose it if he kept gazing into those beautiful orbs, Jack looked down and carefully took two freckled hands in his. "Hiccup," he spoke just above a whisper. "I, um…" His eyes shot back up to Hiccup's face when he felt a reassuring squeeze on his fingers. He took a deep breath. "I like you." _Oh my God I said it, I actually finally really said it! When Hiccup could hear me anyway…_ Heart pounding, he watched breathlessly as Hiccup's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly before switching to a gorgeous smile an instant later. "I like you too Jack, I have for a really long time..." Said man beamed, unconsciously holding his companion's hands tighter and pulling them towards his chest; only half aware of Hiccup's adorkable rambling as he stared at his pink lips, wondering if it was _finally_ okay to kiss him.

Hiccup gasped and forgot what he was saying when a gentle hand cupped his cheek and Jack looked at him with a question in his eyes. The aubrunet closed his own in answer, and a second later he felt warm breath followed by warmer lips.

Jack was kissing and holding him so gently—not like he was fragile, but like he was precious. It was an entirely new feeling for the auburn-haired man, and he couldn't help the slight wetness at the corners of his eyes. Actually, the tiny tears had started when Jack had said he liked him and then waited respectfully for a response; no one had ever done that. Dagur had just gone ahead and crushed their lips together, and things went downhill from there. Hiccup was no virgin to intimate acts, yet his experiences with the blue-eyed man were so different and new that he almost felt like one. The tenderness pervading Jack's relating with him meant everything; and as their lips continued to caress softly Hiccup couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this kind and loving person in his life, to have a chance at a real relationship based on mutual caring and affection.

They shared one last sweet kiss before separating, panting slightly as they looked at each other. As he sat there just drinking in the sight of Hiccup—with his eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed—Jack was so happy he felt like his heart might burst. The Ferris wheel jolted suddenly and came to a stop, reminding the boys where they were. Grinning, Jack took Hiccup's hand and helped him off of the ride, not letting go as he leaned down slightly to whisper "Come with me" before leading him out of the fairgrounds.

They walked in silence for several minutes, clasped hands swinging as they entered the park adjacent to the fairgrounds—the same one they'd visited several weeks ago. Spotting a bench, Jack moved to occupy it and gestured for Hiccup to sit with him. As the aubrunet complied Jack could see a tinge of nervousness in his face along with the smile. _Well that won't do_. Setting aside his own worries, the personal trainer lifted Hiccup's hands and pecked them gently; smiling when the action earned him a blush. Heroically resisting the urge to kiss him again, Jack swallowed slightly and spoke instead, looking Hiccup right in the eye.

"So," _Shit, why did his voice have to go all quiet and squeaky now?_ "I was wondering what you're thinking, and if we could, um, talk about—well, how we feel?" _Man, what happened to being a smooth talker? It's not like you don't know each other! Get a grip Jack…_ But he was anxious, and he felt like he had to get it all out at once so things were perfectly clear; he didn't want to risk hurting Hiccup in any way. "As I said on the Ferris wheel, I like you Hiccup, I like you _so_ much, and—I really want to be in a relationship with you; I've wanted to tell you how I feel for ages, and I'm afraid because I don't want you to feel at all pressured or…or coerced or anything, since, well—" Jack hadn't even realized he was rambling horribly until he felt Hiccup cup his face tenderly, his gaze soft as he ran a thumb along the blue-eyed man's cheek. A second later he pulled Jack into a kiss, effectively shutting him up. Instantly Jack relaxed, winding his arms around the freckled youth's waist as he happily received the gesture of acceptance.

He still wanted words though, and thankfully Hiccup obliged him right away, pulling back to look at him quite seriously. "It's okay Jack, I really appreciate that you want to talk about these things. That you waited for my response before kissing me, I—you _are_ being respectful, and I've never felt pressured by you about anything." Hiccup smirked slightly. "And yes, when I said I liked you I totally meant it romantically." Jack could feel his face reddening at the statement, but he forgot all about that with Hiccup's next declaration. "I want to be in a relationship with you too."

Face lighting up in a dazzling smile, the white-haired man just stared at his beautiful companion before giving him a quick kiss. They separated only barely, and Jack could feel the freckled man's breath as he asked the all-so-important question. "So, I get to be your boyfriend then?" Hiccup nodded vigorously, and there was barely enough time for 'yes' to leave his lips before Jack captured them with his own.

He could feel Hiccup leaning into the kiss, smiling slightly Jack wound one arm around his lover's back while bringing the other up to cup the back of his head; lips meeting over and over. The personal trainer couldn't help the soft keening sound he emitted when he felt Hiccup's hands on his chest; Jack responded by tilting the other's head back slightly and flicking his tongue against pink lips. Hiccup eagerly gave access, both moaning deeply as their tongues met fiercely. Jack hardly noticed that his sweater was being clenched in freckled hands as he explored the green-eyed man's sweet mouth, the latter making noises that only spurred Jack further. He groaned as Hiccup's lips moved to trail along his jaw and onto his neck, sucking gently. Shuddering, Jack lifted Hiccup's face insistently to claim his mouth again. He tasted so wonderful, the personal trainer felt even dizzier than he'd been on the worst rides as their bodies pressed together and they made out on a cold park bench under the stars.


	4. Sister Sorrows

**Sister Sorrows (or: How to Return the Favor)**

Hiccup entered the gym promptly at 8pm, steps quick and face grinning hugely. He'd found himself smiling almost constantly in the three weeks since he and Jack had (finally) become a couple. Despite the aubrunet's outrageous homework obligations they'd managed to go on quite a few dates, and since the blue-eyed man was still his personal trainer he also got to see him almost every week-night. Their training sessions might not be _quite_ as productive as they used to—unless make-out marathons counted as exercise—but Hiccup couldn't have cared less. This was the happiest he'd been in his life besides when he was little and his mother was still alive.

His thoughts scattered as he approached Jack's desk, noting that the high-backed chair was facing away from him. Hiccup giggled slightly, remembering how Jack had made a habit of turning the chair like that so he could swing around upon Hiccup's arrival and ask—with either a ridiculous smirk or false innocent expression depending on the day—if he could 'help' him. Then he'd kiss the cinnamon-haired man, sometimes breathless.

Hiccup frowned slightly as he stood right in front of the desk with no response. _Had he gotten the day wrong and Aster was here instead?_ Reaching out a freckled hand, he gently spun the chair as he spoke. "Jack?"

Emerald eyes met cobalt ones, to Hiccup's relief; though he noticed that Jack looked a little disoriented. _Maybe he fell asleep again_. He watched as the personal trainer rubbed his face absently as he greeted him. "Oh, hey Hiccup, sorry I didn't hear you come in; I sort of…drifted off." Jack's smile was much smaller than usual, but Hiccup decided not to press him. "Drifted off?" He couldn't help smirking, "Like when we first met?" He figured that his boyfriend—it still amazed him that he could say that—would laugh, or blush, or at least grin at the memory. It _had_ been pretty hilarious after all.

Hiccup's cheeky expression died as Jack spoke quietly while rising out of his chair. "No, I didn't fall asleep, just got lost in thought for a bit. C'mon, let's get you started." Okay, something was definitely off here. There wasn't the slightest sparkle in those absurdly blue eyes, and as Hiccup followed him into the weight room it was obvious he was upset about something. Instead of the typical jokes and friendly bantering, there was silence. Just as Hiccup opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Jack launched into his plan for the evening; almost as if he knew Hiccup was finding the silence suspicious.

"Jack," Hiccup tried to interrupt, but said man kept talking; gesturing with his arms and refusing to make eye-contact, "—if you want to try tackling that tonight, or we could just start with the—" " _Jack_ ," the artist spoke insistently, dropping his bag to place his hands firmly on the other's shoulders. "What's wrong?" Cobalt eyes widened, mouth opening to speak but Hiccup beat him to it. "Don't even think about saying 'nothing' Jack, I can tell something's up." The aubrunet's heart clenched as he watched the other's shoulders slump in defeat, mouth trembling faintly. Softening his voice, he pulled Jack close and rubbed small circles on his back; the way the older man had done for him weeks ago. "You can always talk to me Jack, if you're upset about something." He felt the head on his shoulder nod, Hiccup turned to kiss a pale cheek before pulling back and sitting them both down on the bench. When his boyfriend remained mute, Hiccup hurriedly added, "And if you don't want to talk about whatever it is, that's okay too, just—please don't pretend that everything's fine if it's really not."

Hiccup let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as Jack nodded again and started talking. "I didn't mean to worry you Hiccup, nothing's really wrong, I've just been really depressed today." He paused. "It's my sister's birthday." The artist made a sympathetic sound in his throat, reaching over to take a pale hand in both of his. "Oh Jack…"

The white-haired man continued, wiping his eyes frantically with his free hand. "I mean, I know she's happy with her new family, and of course I'm glad about that; it's just I haven't seen her in over a year and I don't have a clue when I will. We—we didn't really get to grow up together and—and I miss her." His whole body shook, instantly Hiccup wrapped his arms around his boyfriend; holding him tightly as he cried into his shoulder. "I miss her so much." The aubrunet did his best to comfort him, trying to be soothing while also allowing him to let it all out; mostly being silent and just holding him.

Abruptly Jack pulled away, tears continuing to trace his cheeks as he gulped for air. Hiccup gently brushed his bangs away from his eyes, hoping he was actually being helpful. He almost missed Jack's next comment, it was whispered so quietly. "What if I never see her again?" Alarmed, Hiccup knew he had to fix this. "Jack," he took said man's face in his hands, making their eyes meet, "She loves you, right?" He could feel his hands moving as Jack nodded. "Then you'll see her again. From what you've told me, she loves you and has always been happy to see you, and so she will visit you. I don't know how all the legal stuff works or why you can't just go see her whenever you want, but I'm sure she'll find a way to see you. And maybe you can find one too." Hiccup chewed his lip slightly, wondering if his next comment would be pushing it too much. "I am sure North would gladly do anything to help you see her."

Jack's tears were drying now, and he looked thoughtful in the silence following Hiccup's little speech. Taking a freckled hand he kissed the palm tenderly before looking up into viridian eyes. "Thank you." They sat in silence for awhile, simply enjoying the feeling of holding each other. Jack wasn't sure how much time had passed when he stopped playing with auburn hair and softly broke the stillness. "I love you Hiccup." Turning to Hiccup, he saw his eyes were bright and his lips were curved in a beautiful smile. "I love you," Jack repeated; his face blossoming into an enormous smile as the artist replied with complete conviction, "I love you too."


	5. THIS

**THIS (or: How to Do it With a Guy)**

Jack moaned as Hiccup pushed him up against the door and started pressing kisses to his neck, leaving the elder gasping for breath. It was a Saturday night, and they'd just returned to Hiccup's apartment after going out for dinner and enjoying the fact that neither of them had work or class the next day. They'd started kissing in the car, which had escalated into a make-out session that was hurriedly transferred indoors. Now, as freckled hands traced his upper body and their tongues clashed Jack was finding it very difficult indeed to think clearly.

Hiccup let out a whine as Jack burrowed his fingers into cinnamon hair, which only turned the personal trainer on further, his pants uncomfortably tight. He'd never gotten worked up so quickly, and they weren't even shirtless! Sure, he'd gone all the way with women before, but somehow with Hiccup things were more intense, and certainly more meaningful. He tasted so good, Jack just wanted to touch him all over and make him feel wonderful, unlike when Dagur—

Azure eyes flew open at the thought of Hiccup's ex, coinciding with the realization that the green-eyed man was trying to take Jack's hoodie off. Under the pretense of needing to catch his breath (which technically _was_ a requirement), Jack gently stilled his boyfriend's hands and rested his head on his shoulder as he argued with himself. Part of him wanted _very_ much to give into the humming in his veins and Hiccup's not-so-subtle indication; and another, rational, part screamed at him that they hadn't even talked about this yet and he couldn't afford to assume anything given Hiccup's traumatic past.

The rational part won out. He wanted things to be good for Hiccup, for him to feel happy and safe; and if that meant waiting then Jack was more than willing to do so. Before he could say anything though he felt Hiccup pull away, words tumbling out of his mouth hurriedly. "I'm sorry Jack, I—I'm going too fast, I forgot that you haven't been with a guy before, I just wanted to touch you and…and—" Instantly, Jack put a finger to the aubrunet's lips. "Please don't be sorry, I—I _really_ want this too Hiccup, it's just that we haven't talked about it and your…previous experience just popped into my head and I don't want you to feel obligated or—or…" _Afraid, powerless, invalidated._ He took a shaky breath. "I want to be sure that you, that you feel safe, and happy. That we're both on the same page about what we're doing." He blushed slightly, a sheepish expression on his face. "Plus, like, um, like you said I— technically haven't done _this_ before."

Hiccup relaxed, and placed a chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "You're right Jack, it is important to communicate, I am happy to go in stages as slow as you want. And, I don't want to be controlled or, or limited by my past anymore. I don't want it to affect how we do things." He raised his hands to cup a pale face. "I love you Jack." The green-eyed man felt Jack melt against him, followed by soft lips reclaiming his own. WAY too soon for Hiccup's liking the white-haired man pulled away again, panting slightly as he spoke. "I—I don't think we should go all the way yet, but, um, I want—that is, could we…" Hiccup's heart pounded, and he kissed the personal trainer fiercely before taking his hand with a smile. "Follow me."

As soon as they entered Hiccup's bedroom their lips reconnected, hands roaming along sides and chests. It wasn't long before their sweaters and shirts hit the floor, Jack pausing for a moment to drink in the sight. _He really_ is _covered in freckles_ , the white-haired man thought, before leaning down to kiss and nip his partner's shoulder. Hiccup whined, and ran his hands along the waistband of Jack's pants; pulling back just enough to catch Jack's nod. Quickly undoing the button and zipper, Hiccup reached to stroke him through the thin cloth of his boxers; smirking slightly at the groan this produced. He pressed a kiss to pink lips then proceeded to pull down Jack's remaining garments, leaving him completely bare.

He had never seen such a beautiful body. Jack's uniformly pale skin glowed; and Hiccup's lips parted in awe as his eyes took in the toned muscles and slight curves, tracing downward to his obvious arousal. Jerking his gaze back up to meet cobalt eyes, the artist placed his hands on smooth hips as he leaned in to capture Jack's lips.

The personal trainer could hardly breathe as Hiccup ravished him; kissing down his neck and to his collarbones, biting gently. He whimpered slightly when he felt that hot tongue skim his nipples before being replaced by lips. Soon the cinnamon-haired man trailed down his abdomen, stopping to suck on his hips. His eyes flew open when he felt a hand stroke his member, and he realized Hiccup was kneeling in front of him. "Hiccup," he whispered hoarsely, "Are, are you sure you want to do this?" Jack felt his pulse quicken at his lover's chuckle, "He says to the guy who just ripped all his clothes off." Before he could reply, Hiccup took the whole of him in one go, bobbing slightly. "Ah! Hiccup—oh shit!" Without meaning to, he buried his hands in cinnamon hair, hips jerking as Hiccup sucked expertly. Moans spilled out of him as he stood pinned to the wall, feeling like his legs would give out at any moment as Hiccup pulled back to lick just the head before swallowing him again. It wasn't long before Jack was teetering on the edge, each bob more agonizingly pleasurable than the last. "Hiccup! I'm, I'm gonna—" He tried to warn him, push him away in time, but Hiccup was having none of it; freckled hands holding Jack firmly in place as he finished him off.

Jack leaned against the wall, panting, as Hiccup stood and fused their lips together again. The personal trainer kissed him hungrily; the taste of himself strange but not unpleasant. Wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller youth, he tumbled them onto the bed and began kissing down Hiccup's body. The aubrunet made the most exquisite noises as Jack kissed him all over, mapping his freckles reverently. Cupping a soft cheek with one hand, he brought the other to the still-buttoned pants now sporting a prominent bulge. Keeping his eyes on the younger's flushed face, the white-haired man started palming him through his jeans; smirking at the ensuing groans. While he had every intention of going down on his boyfriend, Jack _was_ a little nervous. What if he wasn't good at it? Carefully, he unbuttoned the pants, waiting for Hiccup's nod of approval before removing them along with his underwear; feeling his eyes widen at the resulting sight.

Hiccup was perfect. Those fabulous freckles weren't confined to his upper body either, prompting Jack to lean down and kiss some faint ones on his inner thigh. He continued placing tender kisses all along the sensitive skin as Hiccup gasped and gripped the sheets; whimpering when Jack added his tongue to the mix. Sitting up, the blue-eyed man ran his fingers over the hard length before starting to pump him. After a few moments he let go, judging from the sounds Hiccup was making he wasn't going to last much longer. "Jack." Said man looked up at Hiccup, who was gazing at him intensely even as he gulped for air. "Jack, if you don't want to it's okay, I know you've never done this before, so—" Crawling back up, Jack cut him off with a deep kiss. "I want to."

Nibbling his lips one more time, he gently gripped the base of Hiccup's member and then leaned down to mouth the tip before licking across it. Prior to meeting the little artist Jack had never imagined doing this, but he liked it. And apparently so did Hiccup. "Jack!" Hands wound through his hair, tugging unconsciously as Jack continued licking. "God, oh my God!" The personal trainer grinned as Hiccup whimpered, hips bucking wildly. "Holy shit it's amazing." It took a second for Jack to register his word choice, and his grin faded as he pulled away to stare at Hiccup while he connected the dots. Hiccup had never gotten oral before. For all his experience, this was new to him; Jack had hardly done anything yet and he was totally losing it. Jack knew full well that Hiccup's pleasure had never been taken into consideration in his previous 'relationship', but he hadn't realized until now that Hiccup would be a virgin in this sense. Even though he was no expert, he resolved to make this a good as possible for Hiccup. He wanted him to feel amazing, to feel cherished.

Giving him a quick pump, the personal trainer brought his lips back to his partner's hard length and took him in fully. It was odd, but the noises coming out of the aubrunet made it all worth it. He swallowed around him, feeling triumphant when Hiccup screamed slightly at the sensation. " _Jack!_ " The white-haired man rubbed circles on freckled hips as he sucked and bobbed, quickening his pace as Hiccup's back arched and pink lips uttered his name over and over. Just as the artist appeared on the verge of coming undone, Jack removed his mouth and jerked him off until his whole body stiffened and he came with a cry.

They simply lay there for a few moments, Hiccup's breathing slowly returning to normal; before Jack hauled himself off the bed and went to get a washcloth. Once they were all cleaned up they snuggled into each other, Jack pulling the covers over them. The green-eyed man leaned in for a languid kiss, lips soft and gentle. "I love you," Jack breathed when they separated; smiling as his boyfriend replied in kind before succumbing to sleep. The personal trainer stayed awake a few minutes longer; pulling his little spoon closer and draping an arm over his abdomen to lace their fingers together. Looking at Hiccup's peaceful face, Jack kissed a freckled shoulder softly before he too closed his eyes and drifted off.


	6. Ice Skating 101

**Ice Skating 101 (or: How to Train Your Clumsy Boyfriend)**

Hiccup shifted his weight slightly as he stood in front of his apartment door, pulling his coat tighter against the chilly late autumn breeze. Jack was due to pick him up any minute now, and the cinnamon-haired man would have been lying to himself if he said he wasn't nervous. Jack had _finally_ convinced him—or as Hiccup liked to think of it, won the begging war—to go ice-skating. Of course, he hadn't told the older man that he sucked at ice skating with a capital "S"; instead merely mentioning that he really hadn't had much practice. To Hiccup's annoyance, this statement produced the opposite of the intended effect, with Jack enthusiastically saying that this would be a great opportunity to improve.

The artist smiled as Jack pulled up—how could he not be happy to see him?—and he hopped in the car to give him a kiss. "Ready?" Jack asked with a huge grin. Hiccup made a wry face. "And if I'm not?" The white-haired man laughed as he hit the accelerator, "Too bad, once you're in the car you're mine!"

The ride there was enjoyable enough, and Hiccup continued laughing and chatting while they got their skates and laced them up; but as soon as they were about to step onto the rink his nerves kicked in again. Aside from not wanting to fall and smash his knees on the ice, he was also worried about disappointing Jack; even though he told himself that that was stupid and Jack wouldn't care whether he looked like a swan or a duck on stilts. He was clumsy enough in general, having blades strapped to his feet only made things worse. And he saw so many couples gliding around beautifully and seeming to be having a wonderful time; not only would they be unable to do that but he also didn't want to hold his boyfriend back. His suspicions that Jack was a talented skater were confirmed a moment later when the blue-eyed man excitedly stepped onto the ice and sped off; performing jumps and spins and cross-overs at an alarming pace. The younger man stared in wonder as Jack practically flew around the rink, a delighted smile on his beautiful features.

Jack's heart sank when he realized that Hiccup hadn't moved, and he felt a little guilty just taking off like that. It'd been _way_ too long since he'd skated, and that euphoric feeling momentarily drove everything else from his mind. He quickly glided over to the aubrunet statue, an apology on his lips. "I'm sorry Hiccup, I didn't mean to leave you stranded here; I just got caught up in the excitement." The freckled man smiled faintly as he laced their glove-covered fingers together. "It's okay Jack, I enjoyed watching you skate, you're totally amazing," He smirked slightly when Jack blushed at the statement, before continuing. "I'm just really nervous, the truth is that I completely _suck_ at skating, and I'm clumsy enough without skates on, and—" "I seem to recall you bragging about your coordination skills when we played darts at the fair," Jack interrupted. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I was _not_ bragging!" he protested, "I was merely stating the _totally obvious_ facts; besides, eye-hand is completely different from feet and legs!"

The personal trainer chuckled softly. "Well you have to forgive me for not believing you earlier, I've heard a lot of people undersell themselves when it comes to ice-skating, so I figured you were doing the same." Growing suddenly serious, he added, "It's okay Hiccup. I don't care how well you can skate, or whether or not I spend the entire time keeping you from falling on your face. I just want to share this experience with you, if you're willing, and if you're not then we can go right home and make hot chocolate and watch movies or whatever." He cupped a freckled face gently. "I'm not expecting us to be Olympic figure skaters. Just getting to hold your hand and lead you around the rink—however slowly—is plenty wonderful to me."

The green-eyed man relaxed and wrapped his arms around Jack in a tight hug; somehow managing to keep from toppling them over. Though in reality that was probably all Jack's doing. Kissing his cheek quickly, Hiccup pulled back to look into shining blue eyes. "Skate now chocolate later." Jack kissed his nose before lacing their fingers together again. "Deal."

With the personal trainer leading the way, the pair stepped carefully onto the ice, and Hiccup immediately started to wobble. "Ah!" Grabbing onto Jack's hand with both of his own, the green-eyed man's feet skittered as he over-corrected. "It's okay, it's okay." The white-haired man steadied Hiccup, holding his arms close to his small body to maintain his center of gravity. "You're not going to fall." Hiccup nodded vigorously, belatedly realizing he was probably leaving bruises on his boyfriend's arms as he clamped down on them. Jack spoke again. "Okay Hiccup, I'm gonna have you hold onto the rail for a sec while I show you what to do, and then I'll hold onto you while you give it a try, alright?" He nodded again as he looked at Jack, slightly nervous but also trusting.

The freckled man watched carefully as Jack demonstrated the proper movement patterns along with a thorough verbal explanation. Hiccup would have to lean forward while—most importantly—keeping his knees bent; and rather than moving his feet up and down like when walking, he needed to push them out at an angle before lifting slightly. Though apparently a person didn't even _have_ to lose contact with the ice, since Jack could keep both blades on the floor while moving forward via a side-to-side hip motion. Informative lecture complete, the blue-eyed man returned to his boyfriend with a flourish; nearly giving Hiccup a heart-attack as he screeched to a stop a hairsbreadth away from the aubrunet, who jerked back while clutching the railing frantically. "Gah! Jack, don't scare me like that!" The personal trainer chuckled faintly, "Sorry Hic. I _did_ have it under control though." He grinned as Hiccup gave him a mock-incredulous look. "Okay, now it's your turn."

Hiccup was no graceful swan, but he was able to replicate the main components of Jack's demonstration—however shakily—first holding onto both the rail and his lover, and then just the latter. It was a bit nerve-wracking to have Jack skate backwards while holding his hands; though the cinnamon-haired man admitted that it did help him get the rhythm down. Once Hiccup got the hang of the basic strategies—mostly—things got easier; his confidence building when he was able to glide slowly around the rink while clasping one of the personal trainer's hands. Still, it became apparent very quickly that losing his balance was all too easy; like if he forgot to keep his knees bent, or caught the front of the blade on the ice, or any number of other things that could easily result in wobbling. Despite Jack's promise, the green-eyed man _did_ hit the ice a few times. Fortunately, they were all slow falls, so he remained uninjured; and during one of those incidents Jack lost his own balance trying to keep Hiccup upright and they both tumbled to the ground in a laughing heap.

By the time they'd finished and were heading back to the car the little artist's feet were killing him, but he had a huge grin on his face. Skating with Jack turned out to be super fun, and though he was still a beginner in every sense of the word he could understand why the white-haired man loved it. Gliding like that, even just for a few seconds, made a person feel free. Once he put his seatbelt on, Hiccup turned to Jack, who was looking at him with a radiant smile on his face, and smirked. "You're still making me hot chocolate when we get home."


	7. ATW

**ATW (or: How to** _ **Really**_ **Do it With a Guy)**

Freckled fingers twirled gently through white hair, the owner of said locks lying with his eyes closed as he breathed softly. He was nestled on top of his boyfriend as they cuddled on the couch; though Hiccup knew Jack wasn't asleep. "Penny for your thoughts?" Cobalt eyes opening, Jack smiled as he tilted his head to look up into viridian eyes. "Just thinking about how lucky I am, to be with you." _What a sap_ , Hiccup thought, not that he wasn't moved by the sweet things his boyfriend said, if the sudden lump in his throat was anything to go by. Leaning down to kiss his forehead, he whispered, "Well, if you're lucky then that makes me _insanely_ lucky." He heard faint chuckling as the personal trainer shifted to kiss the green-eyed man properly. "We're both insanely lucky," he stated.

One kiss led to another, small gasps and groans filling the air as their movements became more demanding and warmth pooled between their bodies. Hiccup moaned when he felt a gentle bite on his lip, and he wrapped his legs around Jack's hips to grind their growing arousals together. Gasping faintly, Jack lifted Hiccup and stood, fusing their mouths together again as he carried the freckled man towards the bedroom.

As soon as they entered the room Jack smothered the younger man with hot kisses. It wasn't long before Hiccup was completely devoid of clothing, the removal of each garment followed by the soft pressing of lips all over the newly exposed skin. Flushing spectacularly, he fell back onto the bed and gulped for air as Jack settled between his thighs and started mouthing him. They'd done this several times by this point, and each intimate episode was more wonderful than he could have ever imagined before meeting Jack. Hiccup really wanted to go all the way, but he also wanted to be sure his boyfriend was ready; and to top it off he suspected that the personal trainer was waiting until _Hiccup_ was comfortable. Clearly, they were overdo for a conversation. Hiccup shuddered at Jack's ministrations, reaching down to touch him only for his fingers to meet cloth. "No fair, your pants are still on." Sitting up, he pulled the white-haired man off with a groan, flipping their positions and removing the infernal pieces of fabric. Before he could do anything however, Hiccup felt strong legs wrap around him and heard his name spoken softly.

"Hiccup."

Said man glanced up, pausing at the serious look in those azure eyes. "Can we, can we go all the way?" Jack faltered slightly, "That is, if you want. If you feel ready." The green-eyed man felt his heart rate speed up, and he smiled widely. Heck yeah he wanted to go all the way, right now, with—. "And I want you to top." Hiccup snapped back to attention at the personal trainer's quiet request. "Huh?"

"I want you to top," Jack repeated, "If you're okay with that." The cinnamon-haired man couldn't deny he was excited by the prospect; after all, he'd never gotten to top before and wondered what it would be like, though the idea did make him a bit nervous. "Are you sure? But you're bigger." "Don't care. We can always take turns, but I want you to do it this first time." Pale hands moved to cup freckled cheeks as Jack pulled him down for a kiss. "Please Hiccup. I want you." Sucking in a ragged breath, Hiccup nodded and connected their mouths again. "Okay."

The aubrunet made an effort to slow things down a bit, taking care to leave tender kisses all over pale skin; smirking slightly at the noises his actions produced. Jack let out a particularly loud moan when Hiccup went down on him, which soon switched to a protest as the green-eyed man let go and got up off the bed. "Hiccup? What—" He was cut off by a pair of lips hungrily reclaiming his own. "I was getting the lube, silly." Jack reddened slightly. "Oh, yeah, g-good idea." Hiccup took a deep breath, too nervous even to smirk at Jack's adorable blushing as he positioned himself between his thighs. He knew firsthand how much this could hurt, and even with proper prepping the first time would still be uncomfortable. And he didn't want Jack to be in pain. "Jack, are you sure about this?" Their eyes met again, and Hiccup was rendered momentarily speechless at the trust he found in the cobalt ones. "Yes, Hiccup." Said man nodded slightly, "Just make sure you tell me if you want me to stop, promise?" Jack smiled softly. "Of course."

The pale man watched as Hiccup liberally coated his fingers with the gel, before spreading Jack's legs further apart and bringing his hand between them. The white-haired man jumped slightly as he felt a slicked finger poke his entrance before pushing in slowly. Closing his eyes, he tried not to frown at the sensation of Hiccup's carefully moving finger, which didn't exactly hurt but didn't feel good either. Until it brushed a bundle of nerves and sent pleasure racing through his body; making his eyes snap open and his back arch. "Ah!" He briefly caught sight of Hiccup's grinning face before that spot was brushed again and his focus was directed elsewhere. The second finger went in easily enough, the third—not so much. Jack couldn't help hissing in pain, at which Hiccup stopped moving and instead touched his member; gently resuming his ministrations once he felt Jack loosen. Soon the pain was mostly replaced with pleasure, and with every stroke the white-haired man got closer to losing it. Suddenly, all three fingers left, Jack whining quietly at the loss.

Hiccup swallowed the older man's protest with a kiss as he positioned himself, then spoke in the faintest whisper. "Are you sure Jack?" Said man reached to brush his cheek, nodding slightly as he panted. "Yes Hiccup. I-I want you." Bestowing another kiss, Hiccup slowly made his way inside, pausing frequently to give Jack time to adjust. He was relieved to see that he must have done a good job prepping him, since the blue-eyed man's face showed only minimal discomfort. When Hiccup bottomed out he held still for a few moments as he shook, barely aware of Jack's heavy breathing that matched his own. Even though he'd just had his fingers in here, the aubrunet couldn't help gasping at the heat and tightness around his member, the pleasure almost overwhelming. Gentle fingers brushing at his hair focused his thoughts; and he looked down at his beautifully flushed boyfriend. "Hiccup," he felt Jack relax around him as his breathing evened. "I'm okay, you can move love."

The artist started slowly, working to turn an unpracticed movement pattern into an effective rhythm, keeping his eyes on Jack's face as quiet moans spilled from the personal trainer's lips. Shifting slightly, he was pleased to see azure eyes snap open and a head thrown back as he found that spot he'd brushed with his fingers earlier. " _Hiccup_!" He began to move faster even as he trembled from exertion, slamming into the bundle of nerves over and over; moaning as his head started to buzz and the heat in his gut spread all over his body. He really hoped Jack was close, he wasn't going to last much longer. The blue-eyed man was a mess, unable to breathe as he scrabbled his hands all over the freckled figure above him. "Hiccup, please, I'm _so_ close…" He felt a hand wrap around his length in response and he practically yelled at the combined sensations. A second later a wave washed over Jack and his hips flung up; immediately followed by Hiccup crying out his name as he finished before collapsing onto the white-haired man's torso.

They lay there, sweaty and shaking, for what seemed like eternity as their heart rates slowed. Pale arms lifted sluggishly to wrap the other in a warm embrace, mouths meeting gently in a sweet caress before they succumbed to peaceful exhaustion.


	8. Astrid's Call

**Astrid's Call (or: How to Ruin Hiccup's Day** )

"Jack! Jack!" Hiccup flung open the door and tackled his boyfriend as soon as he heard the knock. "Whoa!" The taller figure rocked slightly as he caught the aubrunet up in his arms and smiled at him. "Hey Hic, I'm glad to see you too, what's up?" Hiccup pulled back and waved a newspaper in Jack's face excitedly. "Remember that journalist lady who came to the last art show and talked to a bunch of people? The one from the _Burgess Times_ who said they're going to start featuring a university student each week? Well she wrote about me!" Jack grabbed the paper and eagerly looked over the short article. It was pretty informal, and there were no pictures, but it was all about 'Hamish Haddock'. "Hiccup, that's _awesome_! How cool, she's talking all about your artwork here!" The little artist smiled brightly. "I know! It may not be front-page news but, I mean, this is the sort of stuff that gets you a foot in the door for more shows, and—and jobs, and—" The white-haired man kissed him. "It's wonderful Hiccup, you totally deserve it. What do you say we go out to dinner right now and celebrate?" The green-eyed man grinned back at him. "Let's."

A couple days later, Hiccup was whistling as he put away his laundry, still high over the newspaper article when Astrid called. "Hi Astrid! How are—" "Hiccup, have you gone _insane_? What were you _thinking_ letting yourself be featured in a newspaper article!?"

Hiccup frowned, perplexed and a little disappointed. "What do you mean, Astrid? Don't you think it's great that my artwork—which primarily featured you by the way—is getting a little publicity? I mean, it's great to hear from my best friend but you're kind of bursting my bubble over here."

" _Hiccup_ ," Astrid was practically hissing through the phone. "We get the _Burgess Times_ in Berk, it's sold in almost every store, if _I_ can see an article about you then that means—" The cinnamon-haired man felt the blood drain from his face as he realized his mistake. "Dagur. If Dagur's been checking the newspapers—" "Then he'll know exactly where you are," Astrid finished for him. "Oh my god Hiccup, I'm so worried. We haven't talked about him since you and Jack got together; and don't get me wrong, I'm glad you've been in a place where we _haven't_ needed to talk about him, but I thought you were still being cautious for crying out loud! And I didn't want to worry you, but he's been searching for you this whole time and now…" The artist buried his face in shaking hands and tried to remember to breathe. How could he have been so _stupid_? Though Dagur hadn't been completely forgotten, he'd felt so happy, so secure in his new life with Jack that he'd gotten careless. While he didn't miss the burden of paranoia, he should have realized that being in the newspaper would be the equivalent of waving a giant flag and shouting "I'm over here!" Even after everything he'd done, with his friend's unrelenting help and Jack's unconditional love, to start over, Dagur could find him tomorrow.

"Astrid—" It came out as a choked whisper, and Hiccup swallowed thickly. "Do you at least have a restraining order?" Astrid interrupted anxiously. He let out a frustrated sigh, "How could I? I just left! I would have told you if I did." There was silence for a few moments. "Astrid, what am I going to do?"


	9. The Encounter

**The Encounter (or: How to Kick Your Fears in the Crotch)**

Jack drummed his fingers on the desk anxiously as he checked the clock again, waiting for Hiccup. The freckled man had called him immediately after getting the terrible news from Astrid, totally panicked. The personal trainer had driven over to his apartment as fast as possible, and spent the evening holding a trembling Hiccup and willing himself not to look as scared as he felt. Even with Jack doing everything he could think of to reassure him, Hiccup regressed to a state of fear and depression the white-haired man had hoped he would never see.

Rubbing his face tiredly, Jack glanced towards the front door of the gym, which he'd taken to keeping propped open even though he wasn't supposed to since it was freezing outside. While he was more than willing to support Hiccup, it was undeniable that the stress and anxiety of the whole situation was getting to him. After talking a great deal, they'd agreed that Hiccup would come to the gym with his homework every day Jack was there, Jack would do all of his sleeping over at Hiccup's place, and they'd be joined at the hip during the weekends. Pretty much the only time they wouldn't be in the same room was when Hiccup had class. But despite having a plan that would allow him to be with Hiccup (and therefore protect him) as much as possible, it was driving the blue-eyed man crazy that he couldn't guarantee Hiccup's safety or peace of mind. During the past week and a half since Astrid phone call, every guy Jack saw around town that appeared even potentially threatening put him on edge. Not that he actually knew what Hiccup's ex looked like beyond a brief verbal description, but still.

Jack checked the clock for the umpteenth time, and was just about to call Hiccup to make sure he was okay when he heard a faint commotion outside. Holding his breath, the white-haired man got up and made his way towards the entrance; breaking into a run as clear yells could be heard. Bursting through the doors into the chilly evening air, the personal trainer paled in fear and fury at the sight of two figures battling in the far parking lot—one of whom sported familiar auburn hair.

Hiccup's eyes were wide and his breath came in shallow bursts as he speed walked towards the gym, which unfortunately was at the far end of campus from most of his classes. _I saw him, I can't believe I just saw him; oh god I hope he didn't notice me_. After days without any further information regarding the maniac, Hiccup had almost run right into Dagur in front of the university library. Feigning calm, he'd instantly pulled his hood up and kept his head low, resisting the overwhelming urge to start running. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself on the off chance Dagur hadn't recognized him. Since his conversation with Astrid, Hiccup had been in a state of near-constant paranoia, and if it weren't for Jack's reassuring presence he'd have literally gone insane. It had gotten to the point where the green-eyed man almost _wished_ Dagur would show up so the waiting game would finally be over one way or another. _Well that was an exceedingly stupid thing to think,_ Hiccup berated himself, _because now he's here and—_

"HADDOCK!" Fear turned the aubrunet's stomach to lead as a rough hand grabbed the back of his hoodie and yanked. During the past few days Hiccup had been feverishly practicing self-defense techniques with Jack and Aster, and it paid off. Against all instinct, the artist moved _towards_ his assailant, momentarily loosening the pull on his throat just enough to slide out of his hoodie and backpack; freeing himself. Jumping up and keeping his arms partially raised, Hiccup turned and faced his ex for the first time in months. It was aggravating beyond belief to have the gym—and therefore Jack—practically within spitting distance, but Hiccup knew he would never be able to outrun his tormentor. _Please Jack, come looking for me_.

"—are you even listening to me?" Dagur's voice had that dangerously soft tone which could have been mistaken for calmness by someone who didn't know him. "What makes you think you can just leave like that! I've told you over and over how much I need you; and you know how angry I get if you're not there." _As if you aren't in control of your own emotions, not to mention angry whether I was there or not_ , Hiccup thought furiously. In the past, Dagur's words would have been his cue to apologize for something that wasn't his responsibility, to verbally prostrate himself and take the stance of pleading transgressor in a futile effort to prevent violence. But he was done taking false responsibility. He had had enough of being the victim.

The deranged man's voice broke through his thoughts again as he reached towards him, making Hiccup move away carefully. "You're coming home with me right now, and this time—"

"No."

It took Dagur a second to register his response, and his face contorted frighteningly. " _No?_ What do you even think you're doing Haddock? You don't get to say—"

"No." Hiccup's voice was stronger this time, and he stared right into incensed eyes. "I am not going back with you, and I am _never_ going to do anything with you again. You treated me horribly, and being with you was the worst mistake I've ever made by a long shot. There is no "us" anymore. It's over." The cinnamon-haired man grew increasingly tense as he finished, by some miracle Dagur hadn't hit him yet but it was bound to happen now.

Sure enough, hardly a second after finishing his proclamation a large hand flew towards him, "You're coming with me you worthless piece of—Augh!" Dagur yelled, a look of astonishment on his face as his hand was blocked by Hiccup's forearm and came away red. "What the—" He didn't get a chance to finish, as Hiccup followed up with quick jabs at his eyes, and when the larger man leaned back to evade them he got his jewels smashed. The green-eyed man felt momentary relief when his assailant hit the ground, but he knew full well that he'd only be down for a second.

"HICCUP!" Whipping his head around, said man saw Jack sprinting towards him, and his heart lifted. Moving quicker than he'd ever done in his life, Hiccup grabbed his backpack just as Dagur lunged for him, and started running towards Jack.

The personal trainer had seen the larger man fall to the ground just as he emerged from the building, and he couldn't help screaming his boyfriend's name. It seemed to take forever to reach him, though in reality probably only a few seconds passed before he got there. "Oh my god! Hiccup are you alright?" His eyes widened as he caught sight of the blood on his left wrist. "Hiccup you're bleeding!" Jack moved to take him in his arms, wanting to hug him and kiss him and examine his injury all at once, but Hiccup just grabbed his sleeve as he kept running towards the gym, dragging the white-haired man with him. "I'm fine! Hurry, we have to lock the door!" Jack glanced over his shoulder as they ran, sure enough Dagur was on his feet and closing in fast. Rage welled up inside Jack, he wanted to turn around and beat the living shit out of that monster; but the sound of Hiccup calling his name deterred him. _Hiccup, I have to take care of Hiccup first_. Jack slammed the doors as soon as they were inside, locking them just as Dagur crashed against the glass. Heaving for air, the personal trainer flipped him off before going to look for his boyfriend.

Hiccup sat slumped against a wall out of sight of the front doors, head in his hands as he shook and tears spilled down his face. Hearing footsteps the green-eyed man glanced up, wiping his cheeks as Jack dropped to his knees in front of him. He could see the worry in Jack's eyes as he gazed at him, cupping his face tenderly. "Hiccup." Just his name, spoken so quietly, as if Jack was trying to reassure himself he was really there, that it was over, that the auburn-haired man was okay. "Jack," the artist whispered, trying to regulate his breathing amid the waves of terror and adrenaline still coursing through him. Even though logically he knew he was safe and—thankfully—unharmed, the knowledge that his ultimate fear had just manifested was almost completely overwhelming.

As Hiccup expected, his lover leaned forward to embrace him, making the freckled man immediately place firm hands on his chest. "Don't!" He watched as Jack's eyebrows rose fearfully. "You're hurt." He stated, misinterpreting Hiccup's reaction as an effort to avoid irritating an injury. "That bastard," the older man growled, "is anything broken?"

The aubrunet shook his head. "No, no I'm not hurt, it's just—" Jack interrupted him, voice tinged with worry. "But you're bleeding, did he have a knife? Here, let me look—" Hiccup yanked his arm back just before a pale hand would have closed around it, shaking his head emphatically. "Hiccup, what—" "The blood isn't mine." The cinnamon-haired man watched as confusion played across Jack's face. Carefully, he gripped the loose sleeve at the elbow and pulled the cloth back, hearing the older man gasp as he revealed dozens of tiny yet razor-sharp spikes embedded in the leather covering most of his forearm. Repeating the process with his other arm, the artist began methodically undoing the lethal armbands. Once he tossed them to the side he looked up at the personal trainer, who was still staring at him with his mouth open. "Even with the self-defense lessons, I didn't think I'd be able to fend him off when he found me. So when he tried to hit me I just blocked him and, well…" The white-haired man glanced over at the discarded spike bands. "No wonder you didn't want me to hug you. Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Smiling weakly, Hiccup nodded and leaned forward as Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly, pulling him into his lap and burying his face in auburn hair.

"Thank god you're okay." Hiccup twisted slightly to look up when he felt the personal trainer shaking. "I was so scared," he whispered, Hiccup lifting a freckled hand to brush tears off pale cheeks even as he started crying again himself. "I know Jack, I was too, I'm still reeling a bit." He paused, then looked right into azure eyes as he continued softly. "But I stood up to him. For the first time, I said no and—and I didn't back down or apologize. I told him he was the biggest mistake I've ever made, that he'd treated me horribly, and that I was never going to be with him again." A look of awe came over Jack's face, and Hiccup couldn't help smiling as he leaned against him. "I'm not a victim anymore."

They sat on the floor of the blessedly empty gym for a long time, talking very little as they held each other. Finally, Jack told Hiccup that he needed to call North and Aster about covering the shift for him—and asked if he could also call the police. Though nervous, Hiccup agreed, and Jack got on his phone. It was going to be a long night, but the freckled man felt newfound strength now that he'd finally stood up for himself. And as Jack ended his calls and sat back down to kiss his cheek, promising to help Hiccup with his goal of getting a restraining order; the little artist felt the black cloud of fear dissolve entirely, and sunshine take its place.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue (or: How to Make a Perfect Beginning)**

As winter enveloped Burgess, Hiccup and Jack continued to grow in life and their love for each other. Jack got to meet Astrid during Christmas break, and managed to escape the encounter with only a few mild (for Astrid at least) threats if he ever failed to treat the little artist right. Without any urging from Hiccup, the white-haired man decided to trade full-time work at the gym for being a full-time student, getting the necessary paperwork completed in record time and managing to enroll for spring quarter; with the goal to major in physical education. The two men still spent quite a bit of time at the gym though, and not always working out. Hiccup continued his artistic exploration—with Jack eagerly attending every exhibit—and saw his boyfriend's band perform in countless venues.

In addition to all the fun times they spent hiking, swimming, and yes—ice skating; Jack crammed in summer classes, working feverishly to catch up with Hiccup. This schedule certainly put pressures on the pair, but the green-eyed man understood how important it was to Jack for them to graduate together. Two weeks after throwing their caps in the air, the blue-eyed man brought Hiccup to the gym again. While most people would not consider this a romantic location, it was here that Hiccup had walked into his life and literally woken him up, and here that Jack wanted to demonstrate how much the aubrunet meant to him. When Jack knelt and produced the ring, Hiccup all but shouted "yes", tackling the older man before he could even start his speech and kissing the air right out of him.

Soon after, Hiccup landed an engineering and design job with one of the largest companies in the city, and Jack got part-time work at the local school district with the promise of a full-time position once the school year started. They moved in together; and four months later they proudly walked down the aisle hand in hand. Astrid served as a surprisingly teary maid-of-honor, and even Aster had a lump in his throat as he gave the best man's speech. And as Jack joyfully spun him around the hall during the first dance of their new beginning, a beaming Hiccup reflected that nothing was beyond repair, no one was too far gone, if only they could come to see themselves as worthy of being happy—and being loved.

~.~


End file.
